Edward Jacob Cullen!
by readingismypassion4
Summary: Edward Jacob a half-vampire attends Hawthorne Private High in England,Some Volturi attend as well  like father like son he meets a brunette who's scent he isn't sure he can resist! Full Summary Inside. Angst/Fluff*High school/Canon


**Title-**Edward Jacob Cullen

**Summary- **Renesmee was never born, instead a male was. Edward Jacob is the son of Bella and Edward Cullen. At seventeen he is a young-man with a big secret, he is half-vampire and has the ability to communicate his thoughts just by touching a person. The Cullens move to England, where a young Edward Jacob Cullen is to start at a private school. There he meets a brown-haired girl with chocolate/hazel eyes. The only problem is, her blood appeals to him in a matter no humans blood has ever appealed to him before.

**Rated- **Mature. Language and sexual content.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight characters do not belong to me, only my plot and original characters are me.

**Author's note: **ONE SHOT. Will continue depending on reaction.

* * *

_Everything is dangerous, my dear fellow. If it wasn't so, life wouldn't be worth living._

_-Oscar Wilde_

Deep blue water surrounded us everywhere, I looked down and stared at the ocean wondering what creatures lied underneath there. Our jet began to rumble, were any of us really human we would've been scared for our lives. Of course, if this plane were to burn and crash we'd all walk away as if nothing had ever happened.

Hmm, the water looked so inviting, I looked to the door and thought of just jumping. I _could_ just swim the whole way to Europe.

A cough came from beside me and I turned to see my father give me a swift demanding look as if saying, "Don't you dare think about it son."

I sighed despite myself, I was of course half-human and couldn't act like a complete statue like the rest of my family.

Alice, my pixie haired aunt sat next to her husband, my uncle Jasper as still as a gargoyle staring out the window towards the ocean. Maybe, she wanted to jump and swim as well?

Despite the cold look I was sure to receive from my father I spoke, "Aunt Alice, what do you see for my future in England?" Somehow I managed not to smile and act is if it were a serious question.

Momentarily, I caught the flicker of annoyance flash briefly across her eyes before she sat up straight and answered, "Rain."

Well, you didn't have to see the future to know that one. Of course it would rain, we would always live around rain. Other than I, my family would literally "sparkle" in the sunlight. My skin would just shine as if I just had a million dollar body facial.

A sly crooked smile spread across my face and my mother looked at me from her seat and shook her head slightly, a human would not have been able to catch the movement. Always so mischievous, she was most likely thinking.

"Junior, don't you have some sleep to catch up on?" My uncle Emmet taunted me from the corner of the plain where he sat his arms wrapped around his wife.

My nostrils flared slightly, he always had to rub in that fact. As much as I tried to stay up like the rest of them, for me it was an impossibility because it was necessary for my half- human body to sleep.

He received the reaction he expected and chuckled then turned towards Rosalie and they became lost in their vampire whispers. Attempting to eavesdrop, I struggled to hear but of course a vampire had the talent to just about do anything. Even speak low enough for another vampire to not hear what they were saying.

My father patted me on the shoulder noting my complete boredom and I sighed once again, then closed my eyes and laid back on the seat.

Minutes later, sleep drifted over me and I was lost in my dream world.

Knowing my father was probably as bored as I was I made sure to make my dreams as interesting as possible so he would learn to stay out of my head.

A chase flickered through my mind, mountain lion, my favorite. Beside me my father was running attempting to steal my kill. We both knew I was faster then him, and I beat him easily.

When I awoke I knew I'd earn a cold-stare for that one, he hated the fact I could beat him in any hunt or chase.

* * *

Our new home was bigger then our last, the old brick mansion looked eerie, and for once it fit it's inhabitants. Not that any one would ever know that.

Fortunately for me, this year was to be my senior year in high school and I would not be attending school with my parents or family. Thank-god. Pretending my father was my twin brother was really awkward. They were all attending Oxford as freshmen in College.

Lethargically, I walked up the large circular wooden stairs and went in search for the bedroom that would be mine. Bella, my mother was really over-protective of me, she still thought I was a child so I knew my bedroom would be by hers.

Once I made it to the second floor I smiled inwardly realizing all the doors and corridors were extremely far apart, meaning I would finally have some privacy from my parents. Well, not entirely I thought looking down the stairs towards my father who swiftly looked up and smiled at me.

Annoyed, I returned the crooked smile and figured my room would be the one nearest to the library as I passed it. Reading, like both my parents was my favorite past-time. Emmet and I had a bet going, that I would one day read more books than my father ever had. Edward, my father had laughed mockingly challenging me to beat him.

After a year or so, It had seemed to become an impossible task and I gave up on beating him.

I opened the nearest oak-wooden door and stepped in smiling.

"Do you like it?" My mother was beside me in an instant, oddly enough it never scared me that my family would just magically pop up out of no where. In Forks, I would do it to my Uncle Jacob scaring him half to death in the process and causing him to phase. He would then run around trying to catch me. Unfortunately, we moved the day after he married his imprint Leah and I didn't know when the next time would be that I'd see him. Pup, was my best friend. A sly grin spread across my face as I thought of the nick name I had given him. It used to make him cringe.

Looking around content filled me, dark blue walls, perfect for my brooding, a large black desk with bookshelves attached to it, a black queen-sized bed with satin blue sheets, a plasma TV with every video game and game system in the world, and a white sofa. "Perfect."

Staring up to my mother's golden eyes, I grinned and ran immediately towards the video games.

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "Why did your father buy you that, " I heard her mumble down the hall.

Black ops, I was a master at this game, my kill streak was higher than anyone's. Inside joke, I thought laughing then heard my father yell from wherever he was.

"Edward Jacob!"

Rolling my eyes, I went back to my game. Where were my grand-parents they should've been here before us?

* * *

_Outcasts always mourn._

_-Oscar Wilde_

"Here," My father said throwing me the keys as we stood by the garage the next morning.

Surprised, I stared at the shiny black new Volvo in front of me. Really, it was all mine? Last year, I had crashed my father's most cherished Silver Volvo and he had not let me touch a single vehicle since then. Wasn't my fault I thought it would be fun to see if I could walk away safely? His scream still echoed through my mind.

"_You knew you would walk away safely, but wasn't it obvious the Volvo wouldn't!"_

Nodding after reading my thoughts, he walked away. "Don't be late for school. Everything you need is in the car." He was already upstairs when he had said that, but I could have heard him from miles away.

Excited I hopped in the car and sped off, my parents had installed GPS and the school was already on there. Hawthorne Private High, was one of the most prestigious schools in England. The idea of attending school with a bunch of snobbish human children did not appeal to me whatsoever, but of course I could not argue with my parents wishes.

"Edward Jacob Cullen." Blushing, the older lady from the counter handed me my class schedule and a school map. A slight frown appeared on my face as I walked away, for some reason females seemed to swoon whenever I was around. It was quite disturbing and I didn't much understand it.

"Edward Jacob Cullen," A blonde with violet eyes approached me, it was immediately obvious she was one of _us_. Her mouth spread revealing perfectly white menacing teeth into a cruel smile.

My brows raised in confusion as I looked around the other students seeing if there were more, she caught my action.

"It is just my brother Alec, Caius, and I. I'm Jane," The girl spoke extending her hand to shake mine.

Hesitantly, I took it and shook her cold hand gently making sure none of my thoughts were given to her, I had learned to control my power with much practice. They were of the Volturi, my family disliked this coven greatly.

"Your.. Warm," Her voice incredulous. Unlike vampires, being a hybrid meant my skin was extremely warm, almost like a werewolves. Most vampires had the same reaction this Jane one did.

I nodded and began to walk away, she followed. "And your… your beautiful." What was it with all females, even the vampire ones seem to swoon when I was around? And from what I heard, she was older then both my grand-parents, which made me want to shutter.

"Thank-you," I replied politely as I looked around for my classroom, several humans passing us by.

She was studying me as we walked as if entranced by me or something, and I was beginning to feel a little awkward.

Finally, I found my first class room. Physics, room 103. Mr. Bueller. Before entering, I turned to see if she was going to follow me in , but instead she went on abut her way without saying a single word.

Baffled, I entered my classroom and the room seemed to go quiet as I did so. A redhead females jaw literally seemed to drop. I shifted my feet feeling like I was under a microscope and went towards the teacher who sat quietly at his desk.

Heartbeats grew frantically fast all around me as I made my way towards the nearest empty seat and I could hear their blood pulsing as if inviting me in. Gulping, I closed my eyes and thought of hunting which helped me clear out the sound of the blood-filled bodies calling for me to taste them.

"Hey, I'm Mark," My eyes flickered open as a stocky jock looking type of guy spoke and extended his hand towards mine. Focusing on not showing him any thoughts, I shook it. "Edward."

"Your American?" His voice held surprise as he looked about.

I nodded, "As are you?"

He laughed. "My mom just got transferred to a banking company around here. First year here!"

Relief swept over me and I didn't feel so nervous. "Me too."

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day. People seemed to be drawn to me and instantly took a liking towards me, the Iphone my father had given me was filled with numbers by the time Lunch came around.

Craving animal blood, I stood on the lunch line eying the odd foods in the trays.

One of the lunch ladies blushed as I passed by giving her a crooked smirk and she gave me a free apple.

Taking the apple and a piece of roast beef, I headed towards the table Mark was waving to me from and sat beside him.

"Cullen!" The entire table already knew my name. Wow, high school in England was beginning to look easy.

Mark had blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he reminded me a lot of Rosalie, strangely. I watched as he eyed me cautiously as I played with the roast beef on my plate. Red spewed out over onto my plate, this wasn't rare enough for my tastes.

"So are you trying out for the futbol team?" A decent looking brunette asked, her name was… Amanda I believe, Spanish room 217? I looked up and smiled and saw the blood immediately rise to her cheeks, no I didn't just see the blood I heard it, I could smell it.

"Maybe." The smiled still plastered onto my face and she looked down nervously.

"You definitely should. You look like your made of steal!" Mark said trying to hit me on the back and wincing.

I shrugged. "I used to play American football back home. Soccer shouldn't be too hard to learn.

"Bloody-hell there she is," Ethan a nerdy-looking kid looked behind me wide-eyed.

My face turned to follow his gaze and I rolled my eyes at the sight of Jane and what looked to be her twin. Alec, I guessed.

Unfortunately, she caught my eye and they both headed towards my table.

"Edward," She spoke to me staring intently into my eyes.

"Nice contacts," I said to her rolling my eyes and looking down at my roast beef.

"Why must you sit with these humans," I heard her mutter under her breathe as she sat beside me. She spoke in vampire tone, only her brother and I even knew she was moving her lips.

"Oh look it's that guy Caius, he's in my History class," Amanda spoke pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria. "Are you guys related?" She asked Jane and Alec timidly.

They both nodded and looked to where their "family member" was standing. Again, I looked as well only this time I was surprised to see that he was walking with a young girl.

A strange feeling stirred in my pants as I stared at her wide-eyed. Her eyes we're a strange brown, they looked almost green? Her hair was dark and it was long, it fell down her back in waves. She was extremely pale, cat-like eyes, and a button nose. Her lips were red and pouted in an aristocratic matter. And her body, her body was perfectly proportioned. Nice curves and long slender legs. I swallowed all the spit that was threatening to drool out of my mouth and turned away. This hunger I suddenly felt was foreign to me.

"What is Caius doing with that human girl?" Alec whispered to his "sister" again in vampire tone.

She shrugged slightly a dirty look plastered onto her beautiful face.

* * *

English, was my last class I swiftly walked into the classroom and found the nearest empty seat. The bell rang, and I looked up to see that my teacher was an old lady who seemed to have an attitude about her. She called attendance and was rude to everyone, of course until she reached my name and I smiled at her gesturing I was here.

Her heart rate reached an intolerable speed and I looked away hoping she would soon be able to control it.

Moments later, the door swung open and in walked the girl Caius had been with in the cafeteria.

Pretending not to notice as she sat beside me, I opened up my textbook and pretended to read.

"Miss Hawthorne, your late." The old croon spoke. Hawthorne? As in Hawthorne Private High?

From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl smile beside me crookedly as she folded her legs underneath her desk.

After staring at her legs, I began to enjoy the school uniform each of us had to wear. That skirt fit her nicely…

Wait was that a perverse thought?

"I'm sorry Miss Charlize, My father was speaking to me in his office."

Sighing the teacher picked up a white piece of chalk and began writing on the board.

Beside me the girl tossed her hair and the smell that radiated from her had me on the edge of my seat, my nails began to dig into the hard wood with the intensity of how wonderfully delicious she smelled.

I could feel my taste buds quivering at the scent of her, her blood called to me.

My teeth sharped at the thought of biting into her neck sucking every drop of blood from her body until she fell limp in my arms and I sated that irresistible need to have her.

Murderously, I stared at her, hating every fiber of her being. Why was her existence necessary?

I pinched my nose fighting the urge to breathe and thought of how disappointed my father would be if I broke my diet.


End file.
